


Just Breathe

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [97]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring, Depression, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ian's having an episode of depression and Mickey stays with him to help him through it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

for [casthebutler](http://casthebutler.tumblr.com) because you're adorable (:

~ ~ ~

There are good days and bad days, even with the medication.

Today was one of the latter, but Mickey didn’t know it yet. He was down at the bar, doing his bit and keeping an eye on the rub-and-tug business. It was the usual stint. He’d head down around mid-day because it was never busy until then anyway.

It was probably about four in the afternoon when he saw Ian’s name flash up on his cell phone. He was just sitting downstairs having a drink and pulled it out of his pocket – that warm smile creeping up onto his lips as he put the phone to his ear.

“Hey man what’s up, you comin’ down today or not?” he asked, swirling the last of his beer around in his glass.

“I can’t… I can't…” came the quiet words from the other end of the line.

Mickey put his glass down and the smile he had just dropped. “Ian, Ian? You okay?”

“… no,” he whispered. “Mick I… I can’t… I can’t get up…”

“Just hold on okay? Just breathe,” he said and Kev looked over with a worried expression. “I’m comin’ over.”

He could hear Ian’s choked sobs as he tried to stop himself from hyperventilating and he hated hanging up the phone but he did, grabbing his jacket.

“Yo, everything okay?” Kev asked.

“Not really, you good here?” Mickey asked.

Kev nodded, “Yeah man, whatever you need.”

Mickey gave him a nod as he headed out of the Alibi without a further word and straight for the Gallagher’s place. No one else was home when he got there and he didn’t even bother to close the door as he came inside and headed up the stairs.

“Ian?” he called, knowing he probably wouldn’t get a response. “Ian?”

He looked in the bedroom and then the bathroom, where he saw Ian sat with his back against the vanity and his knees pulled up to his chest. His face was a mess, damp from tears and his eyes were red and puffy. He was only in his boxer shorts and Mickey could see on his face that he was fighting to keep control of his emotions.

“Hey… Ian?” Mickey said gently as he got down beside him.

Ian closed his eyes and took a few quick shaky breaths.

“Hey, look at me,” he said, placing his hand softly on Ian’s shoulder. “Look at me.”

Ian opened his eyes and slowly turned to face him. “I’m sorry…” he choked.

“Don’t… don’t you dare fucking apologise…” Mickey said.

“I just… I can’t get up Mick… I can’t…” he sobbed.

“Alright, okay, just breathe… come on, you can do that…” he said.

Ian nodded, closing his eyes to concentrate and breathing in and out slowly.

When he seemed like his shaking had stopped Mickey offered him his hand.

“No, no… I can’t go out there…” Ian said, that sound coming back to his voice as Mickey soothed him.

“We’re just gonna go to bed, okay? We ain’t goin’ out, we’re just gonna go lie in bed, you can do that,” Mickey said and Ian took a few deep breaths before nodding and taking Mickey’s hand.

Mickey helped him up, taking most of his weight as Ian rested his head against him and stumbled slowly forward.

Mickey helped him get into bed and crawled in beside him, making room for Ian to rest his head against his chest. He looped his arm around his shoulders to trace slow circles with his finger on his back, his other hand taking Ian’s and resting them both on his stomach.

Ian closed his eyes again and let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry,” he said again.

“I told you not to do that, it’s all good, okay? We’ll get up when you want to,” he said.

“I don’t know what happened,” Ian mumbled. “I was fine and then…”

“You don’t gotta explain yourself,” Mickey said, turning his head a little to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll be alright in a few hours maybe, I think I just need to calm down, or sleep it off… I don’t know,” he said.

“Well I ain’t going anywhere so get your ass comfortable,” Mickey whispered against his skin.

“It’s comfortable,” Ian said, his lips cracking a little smile as he snuggled closer.

“Good,” Mickey said, kissing him again.

Ian sniffed a little and closed his eyes. Mickey could still feel him shaking but he seemed to be breathing better now.

 

It was three hours later when Mickey woke up to the sound of someone clomping up the stairs. He still had his arms around Ian who was sleeping peacefully now.

Lip walked over to go to the bathroom and saw the two of them, pausing for a second before coming in to see them. He looked down at Ian and then turned his eyes to Mickey.

“He okay?” he said.

Mickey nodded, “Yeah, bad day I think.”

“You sure he’s okay?” Lip asked.

“Just gotta get him through it,” he said and Lip didn’t look so convinced. “You can’t fix fucking everything with meds, this is who he is. He said he needs to sleep it off, just let him sleep.”

“Alright, I know, you been here all day?” he asked.

“Couple hours,” Mickey said, yawning a little.

“You need a hand getting out without waking him?” Lip asked with a small smile.

“Nah, I’m good,” he said.

“You hungry then? I’m about to make some mac and cheese, I can bring you up some,” he said.

Mickey nodded, “Yeah, whatever. Thanks.”

Lip gave him a smile and headed back out.

Mickey looked down at Ian, lifting his spare hand from his fingers to brush across his brow and through his hair. He’d be there as long as he needed him, he meant what he said.

He wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
